Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of furnace systems and, more particularly, to an inducer fan assembly for a furnace system.
Gas furnace systems burn a combustible gas to generate heat. In operation, air is drawn from a comfort region into the furnace. The air from the comfort region is passed through a heat exchanger, heated by the burning combustible gas, and delivered back into the comfort region. A typical heat exchanger includes a series of passages each of which is heated by the burning combustible gas. Products of combustion of the burning combustible gas or flue gas are typically drawn through the passages of the heat exchanger, into a collector box and then discharged to ambient via a chimney or flue pipe through the action of an inducer fan assembly. A typical inducer fan assembly includes a housing, an electric motor, and a centrifugal fan rotor driven by the motor shaft. The housing includes a central inlet, a volute collector region and an outlet port that extends from the collector region.